One More Time
by Stubborn but Lovely
Summary: What if Elena and Stefan started sneaking around while her emotions are off? Some Stelena morning fun. [Smut, Rated M for sexual content]


**A/N: Smutty Stelena one-shot. What if Elena got ever bored of Damon? Because he couldn't full-fill her needs like Stefan always did? **

* * *

Blinking his eyes open as the bright sunlight interrupted his deep slumber, he turned his head a little to find her behind him, one arm draped over his waist, his gaze followed the length of her arm down to see that her hand disappeared in his boxers. And yeah, he could definitively feel her nails against is inner thigh. Chuckling quietly, he tried to pull her hand out, as careful as possible, but she woke up, of course.

"Mhhmm, noo.." Elena purred into Stefan's ear from behind, scraping her nails softly over his abs as she pulled herself closer to him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder from behind before she snuggled her face into his back.

Stefan smiled, he loved having her this close, he knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't get enough of her, and Elena was reckless. Always getting him back into bed, even though he wanted to talk about what this was, but no, one whisper too close to his ear, one flick of her tongue, one sweet, innocent kiss of her plush lips or one squeeze had him hard for her again. And who was he to say 'no' to a lady? A damsel in distress.

"Don't you think we should get up?" He laughed lowly, rolling onto his back slowly to face her. She as beautiful, in every way, without a doubt. He pushed some of her hair out of her face, making her smile in return. It was tragic, that she had lost her emotions, everything that made this sweet girl who she was, all gone.

"Don't you wanna go for a morning round?" Elena answered, her smile turning into a smirk as she sat up and swung one of her legs over his legs, seating herself comfortably on his thighs.

She was still not wearing anything, and it made Stefan swallow. Her nipples were standing at the cold air and he could smell the want from between her thighs. She was torturing him sweetly.

"I don't think.." Stefan started, but Elena shut him up by leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. He wanted to return it, needing the feeling of her soft brims on his, but she was already gone again, kissing down his jaw, to his neck and then his collarbone. Stefan's head fell back onto his pillow and he sighed contently.

Elena continued her way all the way down to his hips, worshiping every inch of skin on her way down. It as hell for Stefan when she actually nibbled and licked.

He suddenly felt her hand grab the waistband of his boxers and growled a warning. "Elena.."

But it was to late, she had a firm grip on his member, tucking the fabric down his thighs until it was out of the way, and before Stefan knew it, he was seeing stars and fireworks as Elena's mouth hugged his cock.

"Argh." he groaned, his hand grabbing the sheets as he had to control himself not to thrust his hips up immediately. She had done this yesterday to him too, for the first time in a long time, and it had felt wonderful, she just knew how to make him happy.

And he could feel her smirking around his length, she moaned around him, the vibrations having him twitching, making him grip the sheets tighter. She pushed down his shaft one last time before releasing it with a pop. She then kissed the tip of him and smiled proudly at Stefan. "Ready?"

Stefan looked down at her, she just sat there, smiling innocently while his cock was standing right in front of her, wild with need. This girl had him crazy. But he nodded, giving her permission to take full advantage of him.

"Hah." Elena smirked, crawling up a little until her opening was right above his erection, she was wet enough to take him, she was always wet for the younger Salvatore, he didn't even know the effect he had on her. Elena lowered herself slightly on him, letting the head of his dick slip through her folds and moaned quietly as it hit her clit, sending sparks through her. Stefan was a mess under her, his eyes screwed shut while she was teasing him.

Her hair was falling around her breasts, her eyes dark with lust, her hands resting on his lower stomach to support herself.

She suddenly pushed down on him, taking his tip in and it made them both groan. She was so tight and hot and wet, and he was so damn thick, stretching her open. Her nails dug into his skin as she pushed more of his throbbing cock into her, making her breathe his name out. And it was music to his ears, his name falling from her lips like a prayer.

He was controlling himself, Elena knew it, he had been since they had started to sneak around, he was still holding on to the vision of a human Elena, to the broken toy that couldn't be fixed, and it made her mad. She would show him.

"Stefan!" she murmured, opening her eyes to look down at him. "I need more."

She lifted herself off of him again, before pushing down again, and again, and again, each time harder, but all she got out of him were some lame thrusts, soft and slow.

Elena wasn't the girl that was a fan of dirty talk, or any talk during sex at all, but Elena wasn't Elena anymore. So she breathed out, "Deeper!"

Stefan was taken aback, but his hands flew to her hips, pushing her down onto his dick, he groaned, lifting her back up again. And a second word fell from her lips. "Faster!" Stefan obeyed again, but it still wasn't it, and it drove Elena angry.

She grabbed his shoulders and flipped them around in vampire speed, her hands gripping his back, her legs tight around his waist and her mouth close to his ear. "Take me, Stefan. Deep, fast and hard. Please.." she whimpered the 'please' out, desperate for him.

And that was all he needed to let go, all of the tension, anger and hurt went into his movements. He grabbed the sheets under her and growled loudly into her ear, finally letting go as his hips started to practically _slam _into Elena's. His pushes were hard, deep, filling her up to the hilt every time and quicker than she would have expected.

Elena was in paradise, he was taking no mercy on her. She needed a while until she could match his thrusts, but when it was heavenly when she finally did, she was holding on to his shoulders for her dear life, the bed was rocking back and forth, dangerously close to breaking apart as it hit the wall of Stefan's bedroom over and over again and Stefan was going crazy on top of Elena.

It wasn't long from then that Stefan felt Elena's walls tighten around his cock, her nails drew blood on his back and when he peeked his eyes open to watch how she came under him, he saw that she was a complete mess under him. Her hair was all over the pillow, she was wearing her vampire face, her skin felt as if it was on fire, her eyes were the ones that were screwed shut now and her mouth was just a tiny 'o' shape, trying to control her unnecessary breath.

Stefan leaned down, his teeth running over her earlobe as he whispered, "Bite me." Elena's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes flew open. The shock of Stefan's confession almost distracted her from her upcoming orgasm, and so Stefan reached a hand down and pressed his thumb to her sensitive bundle of nerves.

And she came under him, sinking her teeth into his shoulder to pull the feeling of her peak out just a little longer. Only letting go of Stefan's body and blood when he had come too, ramming himself home one last time, before they collapsed against each other.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review if you liked, I might write a second chapter. Depends on my mood. Haha. I hope you enjoyed ;) **


End file.
